Parachute
by Insomniaandinfomercials
Summary: A songfic, Parachute by Ingrid Michaelson. Morgan/Reid. Reid and Morgan are tired of hiding their relationship, and so on. Please review! Disclaimer: I don't own CM. :/


**When I first heard this song, it bugged me for some reason, and I kept trying to tell myself I didn't like it, even if I did. **

**Now that I've accepted that I LOVE it, it reminds me of M/R for some reason :'D (Also, accepted the fact that I love the M/R pairing. When I first figured out it was a pairing, I was kinda mortified ((I wasn't a huge CM fan back then.)) Being a Morgan/Garcia shipper, but then I watched more episodes and realize M/G is WAY more of a BFF relationship than an actual pairing relationship. And pft, I became a huge blubbering drooling fangirl over M/R)**

**So, here ya go.**

**

* * *

**

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand  
I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned  
I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody  
They wanna push me down, they wanna see you fall down._

Reid has promised not to tell anyone about him and Derek's relationship.

But he was tired of it, tired of hiding it. Tired of not telling anyone why he had plans this weekend. Tired of constantly making excuses and lying to people.

But he knew if people did know, they wouldn't take it well. Especially the team.

_I won't tell anybody that you turn the world around  
I won't tell anybody that your voice is my favorite sound  
I won't tell anybody, Won't tell anybody  
They wanna see us fall, they wanna see us fall down _

But he was tired of keeping it all in. He loved Derek, and he wanted someone to know. Anyone. But he promised Derek he wouldn't tell. For the sake of the team and the sake of their jobs.

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you  
Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down) _

Though, Reid couldn't help but think of the positives. At least they were together behind the scenes. Derek seemed to be much more protective over Reid in cases, and even outside of cases. Usually, this would bug Reid, but not since they got together. Reid has always felt safe around Derek, and now it was just normal to feel safe around him, but sort of awkward. Safety Blanket Syndrome, Reid liked to call it.

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late at night  
And, you are your own worst enemy, you'll never win the fight  
Just hold onto me, I'll hold onto you  
It's you and me up against the world, it's you and me _

Derek Morgan's current worst fear was that Reid didn't think he loved Reid.

Mainly because, they had to hide their relationship. No one knew about it, because, if anyone did, it would probably and eventually get to the team, and it may just cost them their jobs. They tried to hide the emotional involvement during cases, like if either of the two get in danger, they try to act normal. Derek had to admit, he wasn't as good at hiding it, but he was trying his best.

But what he hated the most was when Reid constantly insulted himself, or blamed himself for things. He did that before they were together, but ever since they entered this hidden relationship he seemed to blame himself for everything, everything from forgetting to feed Clooney when Derek asked if he could, to a random serial killer killing more people, things he couldn't control. Derek wanted to sympathize with him at work, but they couldn't get close without causing suspicion, so he couldn't. Outside of work, he could, and he did. But they didn't get outside of work often.

But, really, if he told the team, the worst that could happen is that at least one of them would lose their jobs, but it wasn't that bad, right? To Derek, it was worth it.

But would Hotch really fire them over that? Derek really wondered. It was hard to say, there never being a time when two people on the team were together...especially two guys.

_I don't believe anything, don't trust anyone but me  
But I believe you when you say were never gonna fall  
Hand behind my neck, arm around my waist  
Never let me hit the ground, you'll never let me crash _

Derek marched into work that next day like a soldier, not afraid of what was going to happen.

"Morning Morgan." Reid said, sitting at his desk. He was reading some book that Derek didn't care about at that moment.

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you  
Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)_

_I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of  
I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of  
I won't fall out of love, I won't fall out of  
I won't fall out of love, I fall into you__._

Derek looked around, seeing Prentiss at her desk, who was talking to JJ and Garcia. Hotch was talking to Rossi. It was perfect.

"Mornin' gorgeous." Derek said, loudly, and then kissed Reid on the forehead, and walked back to his desk. He almost couldn't hold in laughter at everyone's gaping mouths, especially Reid's.

"Yes!" Garcia yelled after a moment of silence. "You owe us all lunch at Olive Garden, Hotch!" Garcia proceeded to high five the two other girls, and Rossi laughed at Hotch, who just sighed.

"Wait, what?" Derek stood up and asked, along with Reid.

"We were all betting when you guys were gonna finally end up together, love. Hotch didn't think it was gonna happen, but we all thought it was, and now Hotch owes us lunch. Endless bread sticks and salad I can smell your heavenly aroma already!" Garcia yelled and grinned. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Wait, so we're not fired?" Reid asked and looked at Hotch. Rossi, Garcia, JJ, and Prentiss all laughed. Even Hotch cracked a smile.

"No, Reid." Hotch said and shook his head. "Otherwise, I wouldn't owe all these guys lunch." Reid looked over at Derek and laughed.

"Well, that was totally off plan." Derek said.

"Plan? What?" JJ asked.

"Nothing." Derek said. JJ rolled her eyes, and soon everyone went back to work.

"Hey, since we were apart of this, I think we should get Olive Garden, too." Derek said and grinned. Reid grinned in agreement.

After Hotch agreed, everyone officially went back to work. Except Derek and Reid, who both couldn't concentrate, but they pretended to. They both felt the weight of the world lift off their shoulders, and Reid turned in his chair and stole a quick glance at Derek, who met it, and gave him a quick wink. Reid grinned and pretended to be interested in his book.

Things were looking up, and Reid decided that Safety Blanket Syndrome wouldn't have to be such a bad thing.

_I don't need a parachute, baby if I've got you  
Baby if I've got you, I don't need a parachute  
You're gonna catch me, You're gonna catch if I fall (Down, down, down)_

_

* * *

_

**THIS DIDN'T END UP THE WAY I WANTED IT TO.**

**I started listening to a different song and it totally messed up the story, but I sort of like it.**

**Sort of.**

**I didn't really have any idea how to end it, I was like, wow I'm screwed.**

**But please review anyway ;-;**

**But, if you sort of liked this, you may like my upcoming multi chapter M/R story. It should be up soon enough (: Please check that out too! It'll hopefully be better than this ._.**


End file.
